Father of Mine
by JStalker
Summary: Song fic! Everclear-Father of Mine. Johnny start to think about his father. Please, please R&R!! *smiles*


Johnny sat on his couch looking an old picture frame he held in his hands so softly as if he would break it in his hands. He leaned back and started to think….  
  
  
Father of mine  
Tell me where have you been  
You know I just closed my eyes  
My whole world disappeared  
Father of mine  
Take me back to the day  
When I was still your golden boy  
Back before you went away  
  
  
"Hey mommy? Where did daddy go?" A small child looked up at his mother with a wondering looking. She looked down at her child smiling softly.  
  
"Daddy is gone, Nny" She told her son with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Is he coming back?" He asked start to look worried after see her tears in her eyes. She only shook her head slowly and wrapped her arms around the boy hugging him tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Nny. He's never coming back." She told him softly stoking her hair as he began to sob on her shoulder. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."  
  
  
I remember the blue skies; walking the block  
I loved it when you held me high  
I loved to hear you talk  
  
  
"Daddy! Pick me up! On your shoulder!" Johnny said holding out his arms to be picked up by his father. The man smiled and picked him up and swung him over his shoulder. Johnny grinned and looked around the park. Then he looked down at the man. "Hey daddy?"  
  
"Yes, Johnny?" He asked smiled up at him.  
  
"Promise me won't let me go." He smiled back down at his father. His father stopped and his smiled fade lightly. He said nothing for a few seconds. The wind slowly started to sweep up some dead leaves and landed on Johnny's head. "Daddy?" He asked again.  
  
"I promise…" His father told him starting to smile back at him sadly but Johnny didn't notice and hugged fathers head smiling happily.   
  
  
You would take me to the movie  
  
  
Johnny hopped out of the movie theater with his mother and father following him. "That was the best movie ever! Thanks for taking me daddy!" He smiled and the man smiled back.  
  
  
You would take me to the beach  
Take me to a place inside that is so hard to reach   
  
  
Johnny splashed at one of his friends and he splashed back. And though it started a water fight. "Hey you two! Watch it! Don't get that splash other people!" A man yelled at them from a bench towel on the sand.   
  
"Okay dad! Sorry!" Johnny shouted back.  
  
  
Father of mine  
Tell me where did you go  
you had the world inside your hand  
But you did not seem to know  
  
"Daddy?" Johnny called looking around the house for his father. "Hey dad? Can you help me with my homework?" He asked looking in around the house. He stopped in the living room to find him on the couch. "Oh…Ok…you're asleep that fine I'll get mommy." He said looking at his father and kissed his forehead. "I love you, daddy." He said and start to walk off.   
  
  
Father of mine  
Tell me what do you see  
when you look back at your wasted life and you don't see me  
  
  
"Hey mom? Why did dad leave?" Johnny asked looking up at his mother how was sitting at a desk paying bills.  
  
"I don't know…I-I Just…" She sighed and shook her head. "I don't know…I really don't, Nny. But if I don't get back to this bills we might have to sleep somewhere else that's not here…" She said rubbing between her eyes.   
  
  
I was ten years old   
Doing all that I could  
It wasn't easy for me to be a scared white boy in a black neighborhood  
  
  
Johnny pulled out another newspaper from a bag front of his bike and tossing it at another house but was stopped by someone pulling at the back of his bike and making it fall over. "Hey!" Johnny cried as he picked himself and is bike up. He turned to see who it was.   
  
"Don't hey me little boy. Give me those papers I'll take them and get the money for myself." A boy about 5 years older then him said. He smiled and started to take the papers.  
  
"No! You can't! I have to get the money for my mom! She had been having trouble!" Johnny told him grab on to the papers and didn't let go. The other boy was get angry and smacked Johnny across the face and punched him in the stomach. He grabbed the papers, the rout, and even Johnny's bike.   
  
Johnny just sat there shaking his head no…How could he help is mother now?  
  
  
Sometimes you would send me a birthday card  
with a five-dollar bill  
I never understood you then and I guess I never will  
  
"Nny, you have a card…it's from…your father." Johnny's mother said as she came in to Johnny's room. She stood there in the dark room and sighed setting the card on he's desk. "I'm going to my night job now…I'll see you in the morning, Nny. Good bye." She told him looking sad and walked out.   
  
Johnny slowly got off his bed and picked up the card. He opened then read it quickly. "…Sorry dad…my birthday was last month…" He said and picked up his mother lighter and walked over to his trashcan. He set the card on fire and tossed it in the can walking away.   
  
  
Daddy gave me a name  
My dad he gave me a name  
Then he walked away  
Daddy gave me a name  
Then he walked away  
My dad gave me a name  
  
Johnny still sat as his couch starting hard at the picture. Finally he closed his eyes and tears started to stream down. His thoughts start to make his head spin. He shook his head clearing his head and looking over the picture again.  
  
  
Tell me how do you sleep  
with the children you abandoned  
and the wife I saw you beat  
  
  
Johnny sat up in his bed looking around his room. He got up and picked up he's stuffed rabbit. "Did you hear that?" He asked it. He slow started to walk to the door and opened slowly and he heard it again. It was crying and shouts of pain. He gulped and started to move closer to the stairs and peek down it.   
  
There he saw his mother on the floor covering her head with her arms sobbing hard. Then He saw his father swaying in front of her raising a hand to smack her again…and again…and again. Finally Johnny couldn't watch anymore and ran in to his room. He slammed the door, hopped in to his bed and covered his ears crying.   
  
  
I will never be safe  
I will never be sane  
I will always be weird inside  
I will always be lame  
  
"Hello who's there?" He asked in his dark room. "Mom? Is that you?" He put his hand over his ears and shook his head. "No! Stop it! Get out of my head! I don't want this! I don't want you!" He shouted backing up in to a wall and slid down it crying. He curled up and shook his head. "NO! STOP IT! I WON'T! I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT TO MY OWN MOTHER! NEVER!" He shook his head hard and finally stopped and broke into a sob.  
  
  
Now I am a grown man  
With a child of my own  
And I swear I'm not going to let her know  
All the pain I have known  
Then he walked away  
Daddy gave me a name  
Then he walked away  
My dad gave me a name  
Then he walked away  
  
"Hey daddy?" A little girl asked, looking at Johnny with a worried face. "Daddy? Are you ok? You're crying…" She said putting a small hand on his cheek. He looked at her smiling softly.  
  
"It's nothing come on…Lets get you lunch with mommy." He told her as he picked her up and walked in to the kitchen to find Devi standing there smiling at him. "Hey honey, what to come out with lunch with me and your daughter?" He smiled at her. She smiled back putting down her book.   
  
"Sure. I was getting kinda hungry anyway." She told them both. They walked out of the house and Johnny turned to shut the door but look at the couch where he had set down that picture. "Bye Father…" He said and shut the door walk to join his family he loved dearly.   
  
  
  
  
---  
  
Well there it is. Please R&R! *smiles* pwease? But anyways! I really hoped you enjoyed it. This was my very FIRST song fic. Well see you later! *waves* Thanks for reading! 


End file.
